That's Just The Way We Roll
by ZombiOtter
Summary: Hopefully, this will be more funny then serious. And, yes, it's a girl at CGL. It's all about Twitch. Twicth deserves some attention too. Don't hate me for it... WAS STANDING YOUR GROUND
1. Meetings

**I know, I know... another Mary Sue. But this one is all about Twitch. He deserves to have a crush too.  
Also, the name of this fanfic is named after a Jonas Brothers song of the same title. So...continue...**

**--**

Charity Hawthorne sat on the bus, the cuffs cutting into her skin. She looked over at the boy sitting across from her. He was moving all over and couldn't sit still. She rolled her eyes and sighed. She could tell it was going to be the longest 18 months she'd ever lived.

--

They stepped off the bus. As soon as her feet hit the dirt, she wished she was dead. It was boiling hot and she was sweating, which she hated. She pushed her curly, black hair out of her face and wiped the sweat off her coffee colored skin. The guard who was with them, shoved them towards an old building.

Now, Charity wasn't a tall girl. She was on the short side and hated it. Everyone teased her about it. So, when she was standing next to the other new kid and they were exactly the same height, she felt happy.

Inside the building was an older man, who was wearing a cowboy hat. He had just spit out sunflower seeds when they walked in. He saw them, and picked up a file.

"You must be Charity Hawthorne and Brian Paterson." He said in a tone that Charity took he said it in a statement sort of way and wasn't asking. The two kids nodded.

"My names Mr. Sir. And you will call me Mr. Sir at all times."

Charity, who grew up thinking it was impolite to laugh in someone's face, chuckled inwardly.

(A/N- since you are all well aware of the big speech Mr. Sir gives, I'm gonna skip it. I'm tired of writing it all the time. So, sorry to disappoint you…)

Charity was shown a closet to change into her jumpsuit. She let the top of the jumpsuit hang around her waist and left on her tank top that said 'No Animal Testing' with a picture of a little dog and cat with pen and paper taking a 'test'.

A short man, almost Charity's height, walked in the door, "Welcome! I'm Dr. Pendanski. I want you to know that you are not a bad kid, no matter what you did."

Both kids looked at him un-amused, and Pendanski, feeling awkward, cleared his throat, "Well let me show you to your tent."

As they walked towards the ugly green tents, Charity noticed it was unusually…empty. She thought about asking where everyone was, but decided against it. They stopped in front of the forth tent.

"This is D tent. Your both be in here." He opened the tent flap and Charity walked inside She really wished she hadn't. It was hot and smelled like sweat, which, again, she hated.

"You'll be sleeping here, Brian and, Charity, you'll sleep here." Pendanski said as he pointed to a cot. She threw her bag on the cot. "The boys will be here as soon as their done digging their holes." With that, he left the room.

--

**Well, how was that? I decided to wait till the second chappie to introduce the boys to Charity. **

**You have to wait. HA!**


	2. DTent

**here is the next chappie. i hope u like it. it took a while to write because i didn't know how to write it. but oh well here it is...**

------

Sitting on her cot, Charity looked around the smelly tent. She despised everything about it and felt sick. The smell was overwhelming and the heat had her completely on edge. She glanced over at the boy sitting across from her. He was looking around the room also and seemed to full of energy because his feet were tapping constantly.

A noise came from outside. Charity took a deep breath, preparing for trouble to walk through the door.

The next thing she knew, 6 boys in orange jumpsuits poured into the tent. They froze when they saw her.

"Who are you?" said a boy with thick glasses.

Charity stood up. Brian saw her and got to his feet too.

"What are you doing here?" said another boy. He had a doo rag on his head.

Charity rolled her eyes. "My name is Charity. I'm new here."

"We figured that much." Said doo rag boy. "But, what are _you_ doing _here_?"

'_idiots_' She thought. "I was just asking myself the same question."

"My names Brian." said the other boy with a smile that was too big. The other boys just looked at him.

"Who asked?" a Hispanic boy retorted.

Charity saw Brian's shoulders slump and he sat back down on his cot.

They stood (or sat) in silence before bug-eyed boy spoke up.

"My name's X-Ray." He jabbed a thumb towards himself. "This is ZigZag, Magnet, Armpit, Squid, and Zero."

"Okay…" She nodded.

The tall boy with blond hair, deemed ZigZag, stepped towards her, "What kind of name is Charity?"

She looked at him a second. "You know, I have no idea. I blame my parents."

The comment seemed to go over his head.

X-Ray snapped out of a daze. "Well, we're going to the wreck room." He turned and walked through the door. The rest followed except Zero, who sat on his cot and shifted his gaze between Charity and Brian.

They looked at each other without saying anything. Finally, Charity couldn't take it anymore.

"Why do they call you Zero?"

The small boy looked at her and shrugged his shoulders.

Charity never gave up that easily. "There has to be a reason. I mean, that can't really be your name."

After he contemplated if he should answer or not, he shrugged his shoulders again but this time, he answered. "They just think I'm stupid or something."

"Why would they think you were stupid?" Brian got pulled into the conversation.

"I don't talk to them." Zero stated.

"I don't blame you. They're definitely not the welcoming committee." Charity straightened out her legs.

Zero smiled and Brian began laughing. Charity was glad she was able to melt the ice.

Zero stood up. "You guys wanna see the camp? I'll show you around."

"Why not?" Charity looked at Brian, who nodded, "It's not like we have anything better to do."

------

Zero took them around Camp Green Lake. He showed them the mess hall, the Warden's cabin, the bathrooms, and the showers (which is where Charity began choking on air after seeing the open showers).

After she finally recovered, they made their way into the wreak room.

There, Charity felt her heart stop when she walked in. Boys. Boys were everywhere and she didn't like it. Every eye in the place turned towards her.

Charity blushed a deep red and froze, which Brian and Zero noticed. They both grabbed one of her arms and dragged her towards a couch. She sat down glanced around the room. The rest of D-Tent were gathered around a pool table. They kept looking over their shoulders at her and whispering to each other.

"Boys are so obnoxious." She muttered to herself. Zero and Brian looked at each other. Charity realized that they heard her. "No offense."

Brian shrugged, "None taken." His hands were twitching as they sat on the couch together.

"We completely understand." Zero nodded.

"I mean, why do you have to stare? Can I ask you that?" She sighed.

After a few seconds, Zero realized what she said. "Did you want us to answer that?"

"No, it's alright." She looked toward the pool table. "Well, what now?"

"We just…sit here?" Brian raised an eyebrow.

"Yep." Zero nodded. They all let out a simultaneous sigh.

That's when Charity noticed ZigZag and Armpit walk over to them. She looked at them as they stood over her.

"What can I help you with?" She knew there was sarcasm in her voice, but she didn't care.

"You didn't answer Squid's question. Why _are_ you here?" His tone was irritating.

She got to her feet, folded her arms, and stepped closer to them. "You really want to know?"

Both boys nodded in unison.

"Well, that's for me to know…and for you to find out."

"Really?" ZigZag's eyes narrowed. Charity knew she hit a nerve.

"Yeah."

"Come on, we all know you want to tell us."

She got closer and looked him in the eyes, "Try me."

"Alright then. Fine." ZigZag stepped back. "Don't tell me. I'll find out some other way."

As they walked away, Charity took her seat between Zero and Brian on the couch. She saw all the boys staring at her. D-Tent had taken up whispering again. ZigZag kept looking back at her. He looked angry.

Charity calmed down and realized what she just did. She couldn't believe it. "What just happened?"

"You just told them off." Brian seemed pleased and less bored then he was.

"What got into me back there? I don't…do things like that."

Zero patted her on the shoulder. "You haven't even been here two hours and your turning into one of us."

"Is that a good thing?" She looked at him.

"It can be."

"Great." She put her head in her hands, "I'm turning into them. This can't be good."

------

**hope you liked it. **


	3. Breaking In

**sorry it's been a while. i've been trying to come up with a plot...a good one too. and i think i might have one, but just bear with me. it maybe wordy but... deal with it...**

------

Dinner was torture for Charity. She eventually gave up on eating all together (the food was disgusting and the boys...) She left early and went back to the tent.

She sat on her cot. Her whole first day was pretty much a wreck, except for Brian and Zero actually talking to her. Boredom wasn't helping either. She needed something to do other then sitting around.

"Charity?"

She looked up to see Brian and Zero standing in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Whats's wrong?" Zero sat next to her.

She sighed, "I'd rather not talk about it."

Brian sat on his cot, "Are you sure? We're pretty good listeners... At least, I am."

"Hey!" Zero shot him a look.

Charity smiled. "I'm sure. I just need some sleep. Maybe, I'll feel better in the morning." She curled up on her cot and fell right to sleep.

------

That morning, Charity felt somewhat back to herself. She was the last to roll out of her cot. She stumbled outside and found Brian with a crowd of other boys, gathered around some building.

"It's too early." She groaned when she got closer. "I'm, like, half dead."

Brian swayed on his feet and he was unusually still.

"Brian?" Charity poked his arm with her finger. He completely fell over into the dirt.

He jumped back onto his feet, "I'm alright." He muttered sleepily, "I'm cool."

"And I said I was half dead." Charity folded her arms and yawned. "What are we doing, anyway?"

Brian rubbed his eyes, "I heard something about shovels."

"Ugh..." Charity let out a growl.

They finally reached the front of the group and had a shovel tossed to them. Zero waved them over and Charity rolled her eyes when she saw the others.

"You guys look dead." Zero shook his head.

"See, I told you." She told Brian, who just nodded.

Mr. Sir led them out to their digging spots, "If you find anything, bring it to me or Pendanski."

"What are we looking for?" Charity asked. And she was sorry she did. The look he gave her caused her to step back.

"You're not looking for anything. You're building character."

As he walked away, Charity shook her head. "That's so bunk."

"What's bunk?" Brian had already started digging.

"What he just said about not looking for anything." Charity struggled with her shovel.

"No, what does bunk mean?" He stared at her.

Charity opened her mouth but nothing came out. "I don't...know. I think it means nonsense."

"Oh." Brian began shoveling again.

------

The last ones to finish digging were Magnet, Brian, and, of course, Charity. Magnet did finish before them, but he stayed behind after Charity admitted her fear about not being able to climb out of her hole. After he finally helped her out, they walked back to camp.

"I'm more tired then I was before." Brian was dragging his shovel behind him.

"Didn't you ever wanted to dig a hole to China?" Magnet seemed to up-beat.

Brian stopped short, before walking starting to walk again, "Yeah, but I wasn't stupid enough to try it."

"I'm surprised you're talking to me." Charity changed the subject.

"Why?" Magnet switched his shovel to his other hand.

"Um, you were whispering every time I was around."

Magnet sighed, "You see, we were whispering because you didn't answer Squid when he asked why you were here. This is a boys camp and we all thought that you must've done something really..."

"Bad?" Brian cut in.

"...Yeah. Let's stick with that." Magnet nodded.

Charity rolled her eyes. "I did it again."

"Did what?" Brian was clueless.

"Nevermind."

------

"I'm gonna go to the showers." Magnet said when they finally reached the camp.

"Forget that," Brian yawned, "I'm taking a nap."

"A shower sounds nice." Charity sighed.

"Take one then." Brian was rubbing his sore hands.

She grabbed his arm to stop him, "Um, I don't think so. Their all boys. I'm a girl. Do I need to spell it out?"

"No, I'm not that stupid." He shook his head. She went to say something but Brian put his hand up, "Don't comment."

"Fine." She pouted.

"Good, I'm gonna go take my nap now." He walked away.

She sighed and stood there for awhile. Then she got an idea and felt crazy enough to try it. She ran to the tent, and grabbed her bathing suit she brought along (she was expecting an actual lake). Brian was already asleep, so no one caught her. She then ran over to the Wardens cabin. She found the bathroom window and pushed. Thankfully, it opened. She had just seen the Warden walk into Mr. Sir's office thing and figured she had a few minutes. She pulled herself up through the window.

Once she got inside, she quickly turned on the water, pulled on her bathing suit, and climbed into the shower.

When she got done threw her jumpsuit over her bathing suit. She made sure no one was in the cabin, and decided to look around. It was cold and nothing like she thought it would be. That's when she noticed the newspaper articles on the wall. They were mostly old, some were new, but they were all about the same thing.

_Two girls missing  
Entire Family Disappears  
1 Dead; 2 Missing  
_

And, they were all about Green Lake.

A noise caught Charity's attention. She scrambled for the bathroom, closed the door, and climbed out the window. She closed it as best as she could and ran back to D-Tent.

------

**long, wordy but i don't care. i'm proud of it :)**

**review!**


	4. Finding Out Something Interesting

**uh, yeah...okay...  
here goes nothing!**

**------**

Charity stumbled into the tent. Brian and Zero were playing cards on the floor. The other's were hanging out, doing whatever, Charity didn't care.

She skipped over and sat on the cot beside the boys. "Hi."

"Hey," Brian muttered. Then, he stopped short and looked at her. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." She smiled. "Why do you ask?"

"Uh, because when I last saw you, you were whining. Now you have too big of a smile on your face. It's not normal."

Charity thought a moment, "Alright, I'll tell you. I just took a shower in the Warden's cabin, that's all." Her voice got louder. She wanted ZigZag, who was behind her, to hear her.

It worked.

"What?" ZigZag spun around. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Oh, hello." Charity acted like she didn't notice him. "And, yes, you did just hear that."

ZigZag jumped to his feet and whispered something to X-Ray, who then whispered to Squid, etc. It reminded her of a game of telephone. A sad game, but one none the less.

"ZigZag just said that you snuck into the Warden's cabin." X-Ray sat beside her. "It that true? 'Cause, he's a little...you know."

"Boy, word travels fast." Brain glanced up at Charity.

She let out a small sigh, "Yes, it's true. Just don't tell anyone else about it. I really don't want to be digging, like, five holes or whatever."

"That was...I don't know what that was." X-Ray shook his head.

She shrugged her shoulders, "It's no big deal. I just snuck in. Any one could have done it. It just takes guts."

"I have guts." Armpit cut in suddenly. "Actually...nevermind."

Charity put on a big smile and sighed, "I know you're thinking 'oh no she didn't', but, i just so totally did."

Brian looked over at her and then back at Zero who shrugged his shoulders.

------

The next morning, Charity felt like she had finally earned the respect she deserved. ZigZag began talking to her like nothing happened and the others completely stopped whispering behind her back.

She was leaning against her hole when Brian came over.

"What's up?" he sat on the edge of her hole.

"I found some articles on the wardens wall. They said something about, you know, people disappearing. I was just trying to figure out why thats so important to her. I can't wrap my mind around it." Charity pushed on her shovel. "What do you think?"

Brian thought a moment. " I have no idea."

"Hey, Fox!" ZigZag waved her over to where he was gathered with the others. She wasn't sure if he was talking to her till he pointed to her and nodded.

When she got over she knealt beside him, "You still don't know my name, do you?"

"Fox's your nickname. Because, Fox's are all sneaky and stuff." Magnet replied. "Anyway, we heard what you were talking about. The articles about people disappearing and everything. Well, we know someone who disappeared."

"I thought we decided we weren't gonna bring it up?" Armpit elbowed him.

ZigZag picked up Magnet's sentence, "His name was Ice Tray. It happened a month ago, I think. The Warden says he ran away, but none of us think so. Then I heard what you were talking about."

Charity bit her bottom lip, "Strange. I wonder if it's all connected somehow."

"It's nothing. Don't listen to him. We all know he's paranoid." Squid shook his head and walked away, muttering something. The others walked away, too, leaving Charity, ZigZag, Zero, Brian standing by themselfs.

"I take it this is a sensitive issue." She looked at ZigZag.

"I wonder why." Brian pushed his way into the group.

ZigZag looked at him, "Hey, Twitch."

"Who's..." Brian began, but Charity cut him off.

"It's your nickname name." She shrugged as they stood together awhile longer. "Just go along with it."

------

Charity couldn't stop thinking about what ZigZag had said earlier. Someone has disappeared. But, where could they have gone. What if...

"Fox?" X-Ray tapped her on the shoulder. "You alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking, that's all." Charity played with the so called food.

"You're thinking about that kid, aren't you?" Squid rolled his eyes, "It's nothing. He went crazy or something. Kept talking about these creature things that don't even exist. Just, leave it alone."

She stopped listening, "Did you say creatures?" Squid nodded. "What kind?"

"Some kinda bird that was on fire, or something." He shrugged.

"A phoenix." She muttered. "Why would he be talking about a phoenix?" She looked over at Brian, who gave her a blank look. She leaned towards him. "Something weird is going on."

"Please don't tell me you're gonna do something stupid? Or that you're gonna drag me into it." He gave her pleading eyes.

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm not gonna do anything stupid."

"You're not."

"Of course I am. I just said that to make you feel better." She smiled.

------

**i'm gonna start typing their nicknames instead of just typing charity and brian. hope her nickname make since, by the way.**

**oh, and please, _please _review!**


	5. The Secret's Out

**READ HERE FIRST!!  
i want to thank candy-cake for the nickname idea. see, i had such trouble coming up with one, that i used the first one that made sense enough. So, anyway, now charity's nickname is Charity. sorry for the confusion!!**

------

Charity leaned up against the side of the building, trying not to pass out. Brian stood beside her still trying to talk her out of her plan.

"Are you insane?" He began. "You're gonna break into the Wardens cabin...again, and risk getting caught just to prove something to yourself? That's it, you're officially insane!"

"Calm down, alright? I'm not just proving it to myself. The others need to know that something is going on. Nobody just disappears for no reason. Beside's, I wanna get a better look at those articles." She glanced around the corner.

He shook his head, "This is bad. I just know it."

"Stop complaining." She looked again. The Warden closed the door behind her, "Lets go now. It's all clear."

She yanked him back toward the bathroom window. She shoved it open and pulled herself inside. Reaching back for Brian, she saw him put his face in hands. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Once inside, she pulled him out of the bathroom to where she saw the articles.

"See? Look at all of them. It's gotta mean something..." She began reading.

"You saw them, now lets get out of here." Brian tried to drag her back to the bathroom. "If we get caught-"

The door began to open slowly. Charity and Brian ran for the bathroom door and slammed it shut beside them. Brian began to climb out the window when he noticed Charity was staying behind. "What are you doing?"

"I got this far. I can't leave it like this. Lets just see if we can hear anything." She put her ear on the door.

He growled, walked over, and placed his ear to the door too. They couldn't hear much.

"...Can't send another kid out there. What if...happens again?"

"I need to know...to them. No one...disappears with...reason."

"I still don't think...should. It's a little..."

"Who cares about...kids. I'm going to..."

Brian had heard enough. "Lets go. Now!"

He yanked Charity to the window. They climbed out as fast as they could.

------

"What do you think they're planning?" Charity sat down on her cot. "Darn, I wish we could've heard the whole conversation."

"I'm just glad to be outta there. Never, ever drag me into anything like that again." Brian ran his fingers through his hair. "That was too close."

"What could they possibly mean by sending another kid out? Out where?" Charity wasn't paying attention. "And, what happened? You know, I am more confused now then I was before."

"Where were you two?" Squid asked from across the tent.

They looked at each other. "No where."

"That's a little suspicious." Magnet looked over at them. "Where _were _you?"

Charity rolled her eyes, "Fine, if you're going to be nosy, I'll tell you. We went back in the-" Brian's hand slapped over her mouth.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked her.

She pried his hand away, "Yes, I'm sure." She turned back to the others, "As I was saying, We went into the Warden's cabin."

"Again?" X-Ray sat on the end of his cot. "I think you're getting a little too brave."

Charity rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You just better hope the Warden doesn't send on her little...death mission-thingy."

"Death mission?" Zero leaned in and whispered. "Did you find something in there?"

"Better. We heard the Warden and someone else talking about sending one of us somewhere."

Brian nodded, "Unfortunately, it's true. I heard it too."

"Do you think it had something to do with that Ice Tray guy?" Zero pondered.

"Oh, I'm sure it does." Charity nodded.

------

The nest day, after digging, Brian, Charity and Zero were walking back to the tent. Pendanski suddenly showed up beside them.

"Brian, Charity... the Warden wants to see you in Mr. Sir's office." He said with a very straight face.

Brian didn't like the sound in his voice and Charity already had a feeling what the meeting was about.

They walked inside and found Mr. Sir at his desk and the Warden was standing with her arms crossed. What they didn't expect to see was Squid sitting in a chair.

"Well, if it isn't the two little thieves." the Warden drummed her fingers on her arm. "Did you two really think you could break into my house without me finding out?"

Mr. Sir leaned on his desk, "You two are in big trouble." Squid looked at them and mouthed the words, '_I'm sorry_'.

Charity swallowed loudly, "I know about everything. You know, disappearing people and all. I saw the articles on your wall and I wanted to know more about. Does Brian have to be punished, too? It's wasn't his fault. He didn't want anything to do with it."

"Oh, you're both being punished." Mr. Sir shook his head slowly.

"How much do you know?" the Warden changed the subject.

"Uh, alot." Charity started. "I know that you're sending someone someplace where something happened. If that makes sense."

The Warden thought a moment, "It does and I think I just found a two volunteers."

"What?" Brian finally spoke up.

"Tonight, you two are going on a little trip." The Warden smiled.

------

At dinner, Brian and Charity ate quietly.

"I said I was sorry." Squid couldn't take the silence anymore. "Mom heard me talking about it with Magnet. I didn't think anyone could hear."

Charity slammed her fork on the table. "Exactly, you didn't think. I don't know why I'm surprised. Because of you, we're might..." her voice faded.

"I can't believe this is happening." Brian shook his head.

"Listen," Magnet started.

"No!" She got to her feet, "You've done enough. Thanks for nothing." Brian stood up with her and they both left the mess hall.

------

**sorry it was a little long. but i think it needed to be long. anyway, i'm glad this chappie is over. :)**


	6. Alone

**so, i was up untill like 3 in the morning last night finishing last chappie and writing this one. i couldn't stop or i would forget it and i was glad i came up with something before writing the chappie. so smile for me and be happy :)**

------

Mr. Sir drove the truck without saying a word. Charity and Brian sat beside each other, clinging to the flashlights Pendanski gave them before they left. They had driven past the last of the holes and kept going. After about another hour, the truck suddenly stopped.

"This is where you get out." Mr. Sir didn't even look at them. As soon as they closed the door, he drove off, turned around and left them.

Brian flicked on his flashlight. "This isn't good. Where are we?"

"Like I know." Charity turned her flashlight on and searched around. "I can't believe they dumped us in the middle of nowhere."

"Actually, we were already in the middle of nowhere back at camp. Now, we're just...nowhere." Brian shrugged. "The problem now is finding out which direction to go."

They walkedin circles till Charity took a seat in the dirt. "I don't see how this can turn out good."

"Funny, that's exactly what I was thinking before you pulled me though the window." Brian said sarcastically.

She glared at him, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you dragging me into _your_ mess." He snapped back.

"Oh really?" She stood, "I remember _somebody_ being just as curious as I was. Besides, no one forced you to go with me.

"Maybe I was afraid something like this would happen and _you'd_ be out here alone." He blurted out before he could stop himself.

She dug the toe of her shoe into the dirt, "Really? You felt that way?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I did."

They stood akwardly in silence. Finally, Brian couldn't take it anymore. "Mr. Sir drove this way. I think we should start there."

Charity nodded and they began walking. Suddenly, She stopped short.

"Do you hear that?" She asked quietly.

"Hear what?"

She listened again, "It sounded like someone was following us."

"There's no one around for miles. You're just being paranoid." Brian shrugged his shoulders.

Charity started walking again. Then, they both stopped.

"Now did you hear it?" She whispered.

He turned around a pointed the flashlight behind them. "Yeah, I heard it this time."

They searched around with the beams of light.

"This is crazy." He finally said, "There's no one this far out but us."

They turned to leave when they heard a shuffling noise. Slowly, they turned around. A dark shadowy figure stood a few feet away.

"If there's no one but us, who is that." She whispered.

He took a step forward and shouted, "Who are you?"

The figure began to walk silently toward them. Brian tried to shine the light on the stranger but it burnt out. He glanced at Charity who swallowed loudly. He faced the flashlight at the ground and it flicked back on. The stranger continued toward them.

"I think we should should start running now." She pulled on his arm.

He nodded slowly, "I think so."

They turned on the spot and ran as fast as they could. After they ran a few feet, Brian got up the courage to look behind and the figure was gone.

He slowed to a stop. Charity noticed and skidded to a halt.

"It's gone. I think we lost him." Twicth gasped.

"Good." She smiled. They laughed at how scared they were for nothing and turned to continued walking.

Charity screamed. The figure had some how appeared in front of her. It placed a hand over her mouth and she collapsed silently.

Brian ran to protect her but something smacked him hard in the head.

Everything went black.

------

**how was that? it will get less confusing later. review!!**


	7. A Different Place

Twitch slowly opened his eyes to find Charity leaning over him, staring

**i just wanted to update it. i'm not sure if this is the way it's going to stay because i haven't actually decided yet. but, this made more since then the last thing i wrote.**

**000**

She slowly opened her eyes to find herself looking up at a ceiling. She sat up and realized she was also lying in a bed in a completely white room. A cold feeling went up her spine.

"I'm glad you finally woke up." A tall, gray haired woman walked through the doorway. She had on a long green dress that didn't seem to sit right and was a little too long for her. "I was beginning to think you were never going to wake up. Demetrius should be glad to hear this."

"Who are you? And here's an even better question: Where am I?" Fox began to pull the blanket up to her chin out for protection.

"Don't be scared. You are safe here. Louise won't be able to find you here." The woman smiled sweetly.

Fox thought a moment before she gasped. "Oh my goodness. Louise? Isn't that the Warden? Well, that clears things up. Wait till- oh no. Where's…that boy that was with me?"

"Oh, he's alright. He hasn't woken up yet though. I can take you to see him if you want."

"Yeah, I want to see him." Fox nodded slowly.

She climbed out of the bed. The floor was cold and Fox looked down to see that her shoes were missing. The woman was already walking out of the door by the time Fox looked up and she ran out of the room to catch up.

Outside, was a beautiful white hallway that was open on one side. Pink trees dotted the green hillside and the sky was almost too blue. Fox couldn't help but stare the scene in front of her as she walked beside the woman. Suddenly, they stopped in front of a closed door. Fox took it that that was the room was Twitch was in and she pushed the door open quickly.

There he was, still asleep, or knocked out. She walked over and he seemed like he was very peaceful lying there. Slowly, she shook his shoulder and whispered, "Twitch, wake up."

His eyes shot open and he sat straight up. "What? What's going on?"

"It's okay. It's just me, Charity." She smiled. "Are you alright?"

Rubbing his head, he nodded, "Yeah, I think so. But I've got a really bad headache." He looked around and noticed the odd woman standing in the doorway. "Who is she?"

"I'm…not exactly sure." They both looked over at her and she grinned. "But she's a little creepy."

"Yeah." Twitch stared at her for a while.

"Twitch, I have no idea where we are but I can tell you one thing. We're not in Kansas anymore, that's for sure." Fox glanced back at the door where she could catch a glimpse of the green world outside. "It's green out there. I mean, with actual grass."

He look past the woman and his eyes got wider, "You're right. Is that grass?"

"Uh huh, and there's tree out there. It's really different."

Suddenly, the woman stepped forward. "Listen, I don't want to disturb you at all, but I think you should go meet Demetrius. He's been looking forward to meeting the two of you."

Twitch swung his feet over the edge of the bed, "We'll go with you if you tell us who you are."

"My name's Opal." She grinned wider. "I'm sorry I should have told you sooner. But, it's very important that you go see Demetrius and the Elders."

Fox and Twitch exchanged glances. They knew it wasn't a good sign if they had to meet with others.

**000**

**i really don't know if i'm going to keep it going in this direction. it just seems like an option for now.**

**read and review, please!**


	8. Memories

**okay, so i decided i liked this direction. I hope you do, too, because i really don't like the other chapter i had.**

000  


Opal led Twitch and Fox down the long hallway. Neither had said a word to each other.

As they walked, a tall boy about their age walked by. He stopped suddenly and looked over his shoulder. After staring a few moments, he ran back and joined Fox's side. "Hey, do I know you from somewhere?"

"No, I don't think so." Fox moved closer to Twitch for protection.

"I don't mean personally. The orange jumpsuits - you've been at Green Lake, right?" He pushed a blonde hair out of his eyes.

Twitch stopped, "How did you know?"

"Wait..." Fox examined him more. "Are you...Tray?"

"Yeah!" The boy smiled. "Actually, the name's really Jake, but that was my nickname."

They stood for a while, staring at each other. Opal glanced between the three of them. She finally coughed lightly to get their attention.

"We have to go." Fox began to follow her when she stopped and looked back at Jake. "Can we talk about something later? It's kinda important."

Jake nodded, "Sure. I'll meet you both later by the Lilac Garden."

Smiling, Fox joined Twitch as they followed the older woman.

They were told to wait outside the giant marble doors. Fox took a seat on a stone bench that was facing the open windows. She sighed loudly.

Twitch took a seat beside her. "Can I ask you something, Fox?"

She smiled at the sound of her nickname, "Sure. Ask away."

"Well, you never actually explained way you were at camp. Why weren't you at a girls camp?"

After thinking a moment, Fox nodded. "I guess it's time I told someone the truth about everything."

_*flashback*_

It was chilly that night, which was a little unusual for that time of year. Charity looked around nervously. She knew they shouldn't have been there. The problem was Chris disagreed.

"I think we should just go home." Charity finally spat out. She didn't like how dark and gloomy the alleyway was. It didn't feel right to her.

Chris shook his head, "No. I'm not leaving yet. He'll be here."

"How can you be sure?" Tina asked, shivering from something other then the cold. "I agree with Cee. We should just leave."

"We're not leaving yet." Chris turned on them. "He owes me money and I'm not going 'till I get it."

Charity crossed her arms, "You know, you still haven't told us why this guy owes you money. Is there something you're hiding?"

Chris turned his back on her. None of them said a word.

"What's going on, Chris?" Tina took a place by Charity.

Without looking back, Chris sighed, "If I tell you, you have to promise you won't freak out." He didn't wait for them to answer. "My Mom has been sick. Not that you didn't already know that, but...me and my dad know that if she doesn't have this certain test, she won't..." He swallowed loudly, "We don't have the money for it, though. It's really expensive. So, I decided to get a job to help my Dad."

"Chris, are you saying that...you're selling drugs?" Charity stumbled over the words.

"Oh my..." Tina placed her hand over her mouth, "Oh, Chris."

He turned to look at them. "It's something I need to do."

"There's other ways to get money, Chris." Tina commented.

"Not only that, Chris, but now you've dragged us into this." Charity raised her voice slightly.

A sound came from down the alley. An older man with a moustache came out of the shadows. He had a buzz cut and a pair of sunglasses were hanging out of his shirt pocket. The girls huddled together as he came closer.

"It's about time you showed up." Chris stepped forward. He seemed different. Almost like he was a whole other person. "Where's the cash?"

The man chuckled, "You're not gonna say hello?"

"Chuck, I don't have time for this. Just give me the money."

"That's just it. See, I don't plan on paying you." Chuck stepped towards them.

Chris shouted, "What? What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is that I'm not paying you." Chuck pulled out a knife. I was hoping we could just forget the whole thing."

Chris froze at the sight of the cold, steel blade. Suddenly, he straightened himself out, "I'm sorry, but I really need the money, man."

Chuck sighed, "If that's the way it has to be." Before anyone could do anything, the larger man lunged at Chris. In response, Chris defended himself, locking arms with Chuck. As they fought each other, Tina tried to break it up.

Charity tried to stop her, but with a very quick movement, the knife plunged into Tina's stomach. As she fell to her knees, Chuck dropped the knife and disappeared into the shadows.

The moonlight reflected off the dark crimson red puddle of blood as Charity ran to her friends side. She knelt beside her and pressed hard against the knife wound. "Chris, help her!"

Chris ran his hands through his hair. Instead of offering any help, though, he backed up till he got up the courage to turn around. He ran off as fast as he could.

"CHRIS!" Don't leave her like this!" Charity shouted, "She needs your help!"

When she finally realized that she was alone, Charity turned back to Tina.

Tina had gone cold, and her face was pale. A glint drew Charity's attention to the knife. She picked it up, a tear running down her face. "I'm sorry, Tee. I'm so sorry. I don't know what to do." Charity knew that she should have called 911, but she had left her phone at home. And she didn't want to leave Tina in a dark alley by herself. She hugged her friends closer to her, trying to warm her up.

A bright light shot down the alleyway. Charity squinted and saw an officer, his gun pointed at her.

"She needs an ambulance." Charity shouted.

The officer motioned, "Put down the weapon. Now!"

*end flashback*  


Twitch looked over at Fox, who was staring out the window in front of her. "They really thought you stabbed her. Didn't you tell them what happened?"

Fox nodded, "I did. I told the judge, my lawyer, the jury. I told everyone, but there was no evidence. When I picked up the knife, Chuck's finger prints got smudged. Chris disappear, along with Chuck. Nothing I said helped at all."

"Did she...die?" Twitch asked.

"No," Fox wiped away a tear, "She died that night."

Twitch but his hand on her back, "I-I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. I shouldn't have been there in the first place."

They sat in silence for a little longer. Fox wiped her face again, sniffing. Twitch sighed, "I'm sorry I asked. It was none of my business."

"Don't be sorry. It actually felt good to tell someone and them believe me." She sniffed again. "I wonder what's taking so long. Opal made it sound so important. If it is, then wouldn't they hurry up?"

Twitch shrugged, "You would think. Maybe something came up."

Just at that moment, Opal opened the door and stepped outside. "Come. They are ready to see you."

Fox and Twitch glanced at each other before following her inside.

**000**

i know, it was a little long, but i think i made a point.


End file.
